


Fermata

by dapper_teacup



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Gen, bach is a cinnamon roll, kanae actually takes a break from the chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_teacup/pseuds/dapper_teacup
Summary: Kanae encounters Bach while running errands in the city.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those that don't know, fermata is a musical term that means a pause of unspecified length on a note or rest.
> 
> I just had to write this after watching episode 18.

Kanae checked her store note again and crossed a few things off. Her errands for the day were finished. However, she wasn’t ready to go back to the mansion just yet. Lately, she had been stopping at a cafe or small eatery to relax while she ran her errands. It allowed for an illusion of normalcy, a chance to recharge before heading back to whatever it was that waited for her. The feeling of uneasiness on leaving the Classicaloids at the mansion would most likely never completely disappear. Yet, she had to give them credit for becoming  _ slightly  _ more competent at doing chores and not destroying some part of the mansion. 

 

She sipped her drink and looked at her phone to see if she had any messages. The sound of a chair scraping the floor close by caused her to look up. The waitress had just seated a new customer at a small table next to hers. She was about to go back to looking at her phone when she noticed a familiar blue suit. 

 

Bach had taken out a tablet and a pen as soon as he sat down, practically ignoring the waitress when she asked for his order. Kanae knew that it wasn’t polite to stare, but she couldn’t help but notice the relatively unapproachable air that seemed to hover about the man. He was smiling though. And humming. 

 

His concentration didn’t stray from the tablet even as the waitress put his drink down. Kanae thought he was going to knock his drink over when he blindly reached for it. After taking a few gulps, he smacked his lips and set it down. Only then did he lift his eyes from the tablet. 

 

Kanae almost felt embarrassed when he met her gaze. His eyes widened slightly in what she couldn’t tell if it was recognition or surprise. 

 

“Hello Bach. I wouldn’t have expected to see you here.” she said. 

 

“I take walks occasionally.” he responded while he placed the tablet on the table.

 

“Are you writing a new song?”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“I thought so. I heard you humming.” He stiffened. “That’s not to say that it was bothering me.” He glanced at the bags huddled around her table. “Oh, I had to do some shopping today.”

 

A small clink was heard as the waitress set a plate on his table. He took a bite of the sandwich. “Do you have to go shopping often?” he asked after swallowing. 

 

“Well… It depends.” She couldn’t keep the sheepishness out of her voice. 

 

“I see.”

 

Holding the sandwich in one hand, he continued writing with the other. Kanae’s attention went back to her phone. The loud slurp of air going through her straw broke her out of her trance. 

 

She looked at Bach. He had finished his meal and was still writing. Her hand flew to her mouth to cover a grin. There were crumbs in his stubble and sauce inching its way down his chin. If it was the any of her tenants, she would have been most likely disgusted. However, seeing it on the usually dignified Bach was… amusing. 

 

“Bach.” she said. He didn’t respond. “Bach!” she said louder. She was about to tap him on the shoulder when he jerked. For a second, it seemed that he didn’t remember where he was.  “Bach.” This time she said it gently. He turned toward her. “I’m sorry to disturb you but…” She pointed to her mouth and chin. He quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth. Crumpling it, he put it on his plate and faced her again. She nodded. 

 

“Thank you.” he said after a pause. His voice was so soft she almost didn’t hear him. 

 

She smiled. “It’s no problem. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“It’s fine.” He stood up. “I actually finished this.”

 

“That’s good.” She could've sworn that a brief smile appeared on his face. Her phone buzzed. She opened it and shot up to a standing position. “I didn’t realize it was so late! I have to go home and make dinner.” She gathered her bags and was taken back when she saw him holding the door open for her. “Thank you!”

 

The street was slowly emptying when they left the cafe. The two faced each other. 

 

Kanae shifted the bags so she had a better grip on them. “It was nice seeing you again. Take care!” He nodded.

 

They walked away in opposite directions. 


End file.
